


(but i hate your guts)

by necromantrix



Category: Johannes Cabal - Jonathan L. Howard
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, HateShip, M/M, i'm rubbing my gay little hands all over this fandom (you all better be ready), they don't actually interact in this btw, this is during that trip from the dining hall to his room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromantrix/pseuds/necromantrix
Summary: Horst Cabal was aware of two things in the moment he saw Devlin Alsager for the first time. The first was that he absolutely wanted to shag him, and the second was that he wanted to tear his throat out.





	(but i hate your guts)

       Horst Cabal was aware of two things in the moment he saw Devlin Alsager for the first time. The first was that he absolutely wanted to shag him, and the second was that he wanted to tear his throat out.

       When he thought on those conflicting feelings later en route to his chambers, after he left the dining hall in a fit of rage, the small voice within him pointed out that,  _ Those two things aren’t mutually exclusive, you know.  _ He shut it up with a little growl to himself, but the thought remained for a few minutes too long. No, it wasn’t mutually exclusive, he had to admit, the thought feeling a little too excited. It wasn’t impossible to pin someone face-first into the wall while you fucked them and then tear their throat out once you’ve had your fill—especially not for a vampire, who had fangs made for this sort of thing and a hunger for blood to go with them. Horst’s carnal appetite just mixed too well and—

_        No _ , he growled internally, shoving those thoughts aside as he stopped in the hallway. He was  _ not  _ going to think of fucking Devlin… oh, damn it. What was his last name again?  _ Asslanger? It starts with ass, I think.  _ Maybe it didn’t. He forgot.  _ Asslange. Incorrect. _ At least he was  _ trying _ , and when he finally remembered that it was Alsager, he gave himself a little mental pat on the back for being close before he started his storming down the hall again.

       Horst hadn’t even found his room yet and already his moral crisis was somehow getting  _ worse _ , all because of  _ the Lord of Transfiguration _ . The thought was derisive, but Devlin deserved it, particularly for the way he was so perfectly and  _ purposely _ disheveled. And he didn’t even look great while doing it! Not with those lips in that condescending smirk, as though he was ready to talk down to the next person he opened his mouth to by telling them they were worthless and beneath him—especially when they  _ were _ beneath him, doing whatever lewd act he commanded like the conceited bastard he was.

       His footsteps faltered, and he stopped his wandering to lean against the wall with his face buried in his hands. He wanted to scream, but that would do nothing but draw attention his way, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. He just wanted to shut his brain up for one minute. He wanted to sleep. He wanted  _ anything _ but this, and he was finding it infuriatingly impossible to stop thinking. It was a problem he wasn’t used to, but he feared what he’d do if he did stop thinking. His instincts were his enemy currently; he didn’t want to let them make him do what they wanted.

       The Lord of the Dead stood in the hallway for a moment longer, taking slow deep breaths to calm himself. Finally he righted himself and found a servant to direct him to his chambers, and he made his way through the door.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'm so sorry, but this was a long time coming. There is no straight explanation for the narration surrounding Devlin being attractive.
> 
> Second of all, the title is from Landfill by Daughter, which isn't relevant at all.
> 
> Third of all, I may be tempted easily to write some actual hatesex for these two. I just need this out on the table to introduce you all to the concept. Tempt me, please. Or don't.
> 
> (Fourth of all, I know "ass" is American while "arse" is British, but it was an actual joke I made while talking to my very enabling friend and we decided it had to be included.)


End file.
